Unto Every Generation
by MooNTeARZ
Summary: Buffy Summers the Vampire Slayer has died, and cannot be ressurected again...a new slayer has been called, but can she succeed where Buffy had failed?
1. Prologue: Changes

Prologue

Claire Woods. She was a Catholic schoolgirl with long blonde hair, perfect tan and a bitchy attitude. Brentwood Academy was notorious for people of her caliber. Since it was the only religious school in SunnyDale, all of the children of doctors, lawyers and plastic surgeons studied there. It had all the cliques and drama of a normal high school, multiplied by 10.

The 3 o'clock bell startled Claire from her light snooze in biology class. "Thank God" she muttered in a groggy voice. She stretched out her arms and let out a large yawn before heading out into the busy hallway. "Hey Claire!" she heard from somewhere close behind her. She turned around to be greeted by Steven, her boyfriend with large bushy brown hair who sort of resembled a hobbit. He hugged her close. "I missed you," he whispered. Claire sighed. " I missed you too Steven" she said, as if she had been programmed to respond and did not really want to. "What's wrong?" he asked, a little shocked. "I'm tired. I got woken up again in biology," she replied. "You haven't been sleeping well for almost 2 weeks…maybe you should see a doctor," he suggested as he ran his fingers lightly through her hair. "I'm fine. I'll see you later, ok?" Claire said, anxious to get home, crash and not wake up until the next afternoon. "Ok. I love you." He said. "I love you too," she responded, sounding more and more agitated. She walked down the large flight of stairs and out the front doors. It wasn't very long before she noticed a man with tiny black glasses watching her. He was the guy she had been having dreams about. "Claire?" he inquired as he slowly walked up to her. "Claire Woods?" A look of disgust was all he got in return. What an annoying British accent! Finally, Claire rolled her eyes and gave him a piece of her mind. "Yeah, I'm Claire. And you're the evil bastard that's been keeping me awake for almost 3 solid weeks now. What the hell is your problem? What do you want?" she demanded. A black limousine broke their attention. There was a graveyard across the street from the school and there was a funeral that was taking place. Claire noticed some of the people who used to attend SunnyDale high school. Willow Rosenburg, Xander Harris and Dawn Summers, who was currently a freshman at SunnyDale high. "Buffy Summers is dead," the man stated grimly. "She could only be brought back so many times before a new slayer was called." Claire gave him a look of annoyance. "Slayer? Isn't that supposed to be some sort of fairy tale or something?" The man shook his head. "No. The slayer is real. The time has come for the new slayer to be awakened." She let out an annoying sigh. "Fine. Whatever. Why are you wasting my time with all of these stupid little history lessons about something that probably doesn't even exist?" she retorted. "Because YOU are the new slayer, Claire. It is your time to fight against the vampires, demons and forces of evil" Her jaw dropped. "What? No. This is starting to get really obnoxious," she started. "You are the slayer, Claire. And I am your watcher, Christian Hoffland. Pleasure." As Claire stood there in disbelief, her eyes drifted back to the funeral ceremony. Willow, Xander and Dawn were the only ones still standing at Buffy's final resting place. She slowly began to realize that her world of shopping, hanging out with friends and reeking havoc on the lesser individuals in her hometown was about to be turned upside down. "I have to call Matt" she managed to whisper after regaining her thoughts. "He's not gonna believe this."


	2. Chapter One: Adjustments

Chapter 1

Claire quickly grabbed her cell and called Matt, her best friend of four  
years. "Matt, oh my God! You will never guess what happened to me today!" she began.

Matt was the most sought after guy at Brentwood with his stunning good  
looks and numerous talents. He skated, had a black belt in karate, judo and  
various other martial arts, surfed and skied.

" What's up?" he asked his  
ecstatic friend.

"This weird British guy just told me I'm the new Slayer!  
"

The new Slayer…" Matt began.

He had heard a lot about slayers and was a  
little shocked that his pretty and popular best friend had been the next in  
line.

"That's cool. I knew that Buffy had become the latest all you can eat  
worm buffet, but who knew that the most popular girl at Brentwood would be the  
next slayer."

Claire was glad that Matt knew about this slayer thing, because  
she was going to need all the help she could get.

"You have to be one with me! I can't do this by myself" she began.

"I'd love to help. I can't actually be a slayer with you, but I can definitely help you out. It'll be a new adventure for us." he exclaimed. "Have you told Steven?" he asked, quite curious as to whether or not Claire had decided to fill her boyfriend in.

"No, not yet. I told him I'd talk to him later." she replied, feeling a little guilty that she hadn't told him yet.

Matt laughed hysterically. "We are so mean to him" he said after catching his breath.

"I know. But it's all in good fun." Claire added quickly. "Well, I guess I better book it because apparently I have to start my training."

Matt began laughing hysterically. "Did you get stuck with one of those stuck up British guys, or one of the librarian types?" he asked.

"Oh he's stuck up all right. I'll probably tell him to "sod off" before the  
day is out." Claire stated with a laugh. "Well, I'll talk to you later then,  
babe"

"Okay. Peace out playa!" Claire said before closing her phone.

Christian walked ahead of her, shaking his head at his luck. He couldn't believe a girllike her was chosen to be the slayer…somebody must have a very twisted sense of humor. She was really pretty though…with that perfect tan, long slender  
legs and that tight uniform..

"Christian! Hello! Where are we going?" Claire's voice drew him out of his longing thoughts.

"To the park. We need to start your training with hand to hand combat." he said slowly, trying to regain his full sense of awareness.

"Okay…? Hand to hand combat…so I'm gonna learn karate?" she asked.

Christian shot her a cocky smile. "Not sure if you could handle that, pet." he retorted.

Claire was starting to get really angry. "Bet I could kick your foreign ass." she shot back.

Christian quickly swung his left arm back to knock her to the ground. She dodged the hit, and swung around with a round house kick topped off with a few more combination kicks and punches. After the quick fight sequence was over, Christian was backed up against a tree with Claire in a fighter's stance.

" I underestimated you, love. I think you'll make an excellent slayer with proper training." He gave her a satisfied smile. Claire could hardly believe she had fought the way she did. It was like she was in The Matrix or something. She couldn't help but smile back. Who would have thought she had that kind of strength and skill?  
Her monophonic "Toxic" cell phone ring ended the moment.

"Hello?" Claire answered, slightly agitated that her moment of glory had been postponed.

"Hey Love." Steven replied from the other end.

"Hi, Steven." she replied. "You know, you have really bad timing." Steven began to wonder if she even wanted to talk to him. "I'm sorry. I'll call later." he said, feeling a little depressed.

"No, it's ok. Listen, I have to tell you something, and you can't tell anyone else. Are you ready?" she asked, a bit nervous as to how he would  
respond.

"Go ahead."

"Ok…I'm the Slayer." She spat it out quickly hoping to create too much chaos. "I thought the slayer thing was fake?" Steven answered, slightly confused.

"No. Buffy was the last slayer, but since she keeled I'm the new one. Strange, huh? I have this British guy who says he's my watcher, and I totally busted out amazing fight moves from out of nowhere. It's so weird!" she exclaimed.

"Wow. Sounds like you're gonna have a bunch of new responsibilities…no more shopping, tanning or hanging out with friends everyday." Leave it to Steven to remind her of how she was going to have to give up  
the things she loved the most.

"Yeah, I know. I told Matt that maybe you guys could help me…you know, kill vampires and stuff. We could be a team." Claire hoped that Steven would want to help her. She needed him to be there for her while she was adjusting to all these new things.

"Sure, babe. I'd love to help." he replied gently. "This is a weird time for you and I wouldn't want you to go through it by yourself." She felt a lot better now. This slayer thing may not be that hard after all, especially if the most important people  
in her life were there to share it with her.

"Thanks. I love you but I have to go." Steven barely got out his goodbye before she closed her phone. They arrived at the park just as it was getting dark.

"Here. You'll need this." Christian said as he shoved a large wooden stake in her direction. Before she had a chance to get used to the large piece of wood a vampire appeared from behind a grove of small trees. He ran towards her and pummeled her, knocking her to the ground and breaking a strap on her pink Prada purse. "You broke my Prada bag?!" she started as she quickly jumped back to her feet. "Now I'll have to break you face!" She hit him hard across the face, knocking the vampire to the ground. She used an axe kick to make sure he wouldn't get up.  
"Stake it, Claire!" she heard Christian yell from a short distance away. He  
was fighting his own brigade of vamps. She heard the vampire start to get up.  
"So, you're the new slayer. You look the same as the last one. Do you screw  
the undead too?" he hissed.

She staked him quickly. "No. I stake them" she replied before he turned to dust. "Well done, Claire. You killed you first vampire." Christian said as he walked over from where his own battle had ended.

"Thanks. It wasn't that hard. I think I'm gonna like this." she replied, happy that she hadn't messed anything up.

"Let's hope you'll keep that attitude. Now, it's time to begin your training."


End file.
